An Outsider No More
by An outsider looking in
Summary: A Song-Fic About Dallas Winston's Last Night On Earth.


**Hiw :3 Soooo, Song-Fic. Cool right? Enjoy Review Ect.**

**IF THIS BOLDS IT IS NOT MY FAULT!**

_Dallas's Point Of View_

__

Try not to think, sing La in my head over and over again. Try not to feel, he's dead, he's f***ing dead. Try not to cry, I'm a big boy, I'm a greaser. Greasers don't cry.

_Standing on the edge of the beginning and the endOhh so this is what it feels like_

Running out of the hospital room. Run. Run fast. Run away. I just saw the only thing I care about die. Run. Run faster. Get in the car. Drive. I'm standing in between the end and the start. What am I going to do? Do I go into the new. Or do I end it all now? So, this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. Huh, I don't like it all.

_87th floor of a high rise in new YorkOhh there's something new this time_

***FLASHBACK* **

Sixteen years old, standing on the 87th floor of a hotel room in New York.

"Jes! Don't jump!" I cried.

"It's too late Dal, everything's too late." She muttered.

"Please, Jes, don't!" I begged.

She didn't answer, just closed her eyes and smiled, stepped off the edge.

I left New York that day.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

It hurt when my sister killed herself, but their's something different this time. This time, it's a kid that I loved. This time he's only sixteen. She was twenty. This time he didn't have a choice.

This time, it hurts- Bad.

_And i know since i was youngAnd i feel it in my bonesAnd this is how its always meant to go_

I've known since I was young that I was meant to be a hood. I've known since I was young that I was meant to die a hood. It's in my blood, it's in my bones. I know this is how I'm meant to go.

Standing outside this grocery store I've made a choice. It's my time to go.

Laughing at the clerk when he said he was calling the cops.

I don't care, I just don't want to feel this.

I just want to die. The way I was meant to die.

_Lifting up off the street_

_Watching the city span beneath_

_I couldn't help but feel like an outsider_

I feel like I'm flying, as I run from the cops.

I feel like the street is falling away.

I feel like I'm seeing the city from a birds point of view.

And right now, I can't help but feel like an outsider.

An outsider in my body.

An outsider in the gang.

An outsider as a greaser.

An outsider to this world.

_Lifting up off the ground_

_Seeing for the first time now_

_This is where I became an outsider_

Being lifting up off the ground by some unknown source.

I see for the first time now,

The Second I came from New York to Tulsa I was an outsider.

I was blind to it, until now.

_I couldn't help but stareWhen I caught them standing thereOh, I could see it in their eyesYeah, I saw it in their eyes._

I saw them running towards me, greasers through and through.

What I thought I was Too.

I see them standing there, but not really.

I see it in their eyes, that I look crazy.

I hear it in their cries. Not to do this.

Just like I did two years earlier.

_And I can hear the songSince it's been playing all alongAh, can you hear the singing?_

I hear the song, the sound of them telling me no.

I hear the song, the sound of the cops telling me hands in the air.

I hear the song, the sound of my gun coming out of the holster.

I hear the song, the sound of bullets in the air.

I hear the song, of Angel wings?

It's been here all along. I've been to blind to see.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, Jes, and Johnny, I see them now.

Here before me.

_And I've known it since I was youngAnd I feel it in my bonesThis is how it's always meant to go._

I've seen since I was young, I've known since I was young.

That Angels were real. I felt it in my bones. I just refused to believe.

Death young. That's how it's meant for hoods to go.

_Right here upon the streetWatching the city spin beneathI couldn't help but feel like an outsider._

Floating out of my body. Leaving the world behind.

Floating on the street. I see the lights and colors for the first time.

As this world of mine spins bellow.

I can't help it, I'm an outsider in a halo.

_Lifted up off the groundSeeing for the first time nowThis is where I became an outsider._

Lifting away from the ground,

Up into the sky.

Seeing all that I've loved. I know now.

Down there I was an Outsider.

Up here I don't have to be.

_this is how it's always meant to go._

This is how it's meant to go, Hell on Earth. Heaven in Heaven.

And I hear the golden angels sing their song:

_La La La La La La La…._

**THE END! Did you like it?**


End file.
